We have known about electromagnetic signals of bio-organisms since 1 BC. According to documents, the people of that period first tried to cure migraine headaches and prolapse of the anus through the use of electric fish. However, it had not been recognized as a kind of general vital phenomenon not limited to certain species until 1786 that a German biologist, physician, and anatomist, Luigi Galvani (1737-1798) observed electric potential of bio-organisms through experiments using muscles of limbs of frogs. During the experiments he observed that a limb of frog has spasms when it contacts with sparks of a electric motor or a dissecting knife and found that it is related to electricity, which made him advocate the existence of “animal electricity”. Galvani's 1791 thesis made great contributions to electrophysiology, electromagnetics and electrochemistry.
Scientist Joseph Fourier a French mathematician and physicist also contributed greatly to these fields. His theory known as “Fourier Series”has allowed us to show harmonics generation that have various amplitudes and phases through frequency signals. The “Fourier Series” can be applied to biological signals such as the ECG, EEG, EMG, and GSR and refer to as “Fourier Transform”.
Fourier's method for interpreting frequency of biological signal has offered us clues to the frequency range of signals and to the nature of the frequency.
German biologist Du Bois-Raymond (1818-1896) found a minute electrical current in the nervous system with very sensitive galvanometer 100 years after Galvani discovered the electric potential in a living organism.
In 1903, Dutch biologist Willem Einthoven (1860-1929), invented the first string galvanometer, known as the Einthoven galvanometer. With this instrument, he was able to measure the changes of electrical potential caused by contractions of the heart muscle and to record them graphically. He coined the term, electrocardiogram for this process.
Therefore, there have been two different methods thus far for detecting bio-signal in general. The first is passively through heat and humidity of the epidermis after adding weak electricity to the exposed epidermis. The second is actively by detecting weak electricity left on the epidermis with electrode.
However, we cannot detect the smallest differences in biological signals through either of these classical methods due to environmental changes. In other words, technology, thus far, has not been able to distinguish between the ever-slight differences of biological signals of cancer cells and other disease cells.
While searching for a more efficient material to detect the differences in the biological signals of cancer cells we discovered that the epidermis of living organisms, scales which have been generated from dermis, as well as the deformation of skin which came from a degeneration or keratinization of scales, fish scales, the scales or horny substances of a reptile (tortoises)'s body surface area, the deformed body surface skin of birds and mammals, the feathers of birds (fowl), the body surface of insects, mollusca, shellfish and the cuticle on their body surfaces, vertabrata feathers of scales which contains cuticle, and the horny layer on crustacea's body surface react very sensitively to the biological signals.
Now, let's take a closer look at the characteristics and functions of the epidermis.
We have originally believed the epidermis to be only a dead keratin tissue layer because of its lack of blood vessels, nerve endings or lymph channels. However, as technology progressed, the epidermis was found to operate a complex organ of numerous structures (sometimes called the integumentary system) serving vital protective and other functions against external (mechanical, chemical, and physical) offenses.
The ectoderm forms the whole of the nervous system, the epidermis of the skin, the lining cells of the sebaceous, sudoriferous, and mammary glands, the hairs and nails, the epithelium of the nose and adjacent air sinuses, and that of the cheeks and roof of the mouth. From it also are derived the enamel of the teeth, and the anterior lobe of the hypophysis cerebri, the epithelium of the cornea, conjunctiva, and lacrimal glands, and the neuro-epithelium of the sense organs.
When we take a look at a fish scale without its thin outer layer through a microscope, we can find many melanin crystalloids that have been formed by melanin cells when the epidermis has been formed by the ectoderm. These melanin crystalloids have a very complex structure and their shape is similar to that of Neuroglia Cells, namely, the Astrocyte and the Oligodendrocyte.
The epidermis that has been formed by the ectoderm, such as the keratin layer of the human skin, chitinous substance of insects, the epidermis of living organisms, scales which have been generated from dermis, as well as the deformation of skin which came from a degeneration or keratinization of scales, fish scales, the scales or horny substances of a reptile (tortoises)'s body surface area, the deformed body surface skin of birds and mammals, the feathers of birds (fowl), the body surface of insects, mollusca, shellfish and the cuticle on their body surfaces, vertabrata feathers or scales which contains cuticle, and the horny layer on crustacea's body surface through treatment, will be able to analyze, synthesize, memorize, learn, transform, transmit, and retransmit the electromagnetic signal spectrum of living organisms. In this way, the epidermis' function is similar to that of the human brain.
The epidermis covers the surface of the living organism with the optical medium, which is a semi-transparent, solid, intermittent multi-layer system made of mainly keratin. This intermittent multi-layer system, which has a thickness of 0.05-3 mm, has several hundred layers of semi-transparent membranes with a thickness of 10-30 Å and interval of 5-10 Å. A characteristic of this epidermal layer is its high elasticity. This thin layer of membrane is like a microfilm and is very tight like a violin cord, with melanin crystalloid between the layers.
As the majority of all living organism, the epidermis is a polymer composed with macromolecules. In other words, the macromolecules are a long polymer chain. The monomers link up to this polymer chain in a very systematic way. The epidermal multi-layer has the same type of structure. This chain style system transforms the monomers into the polymers of living organism. The chain system of the epidermis becomes nonlinear due to the variable intensity of this chain system.
Even in the same polymers of a living organism, the expansion of the connecting area varies according to the structure of the chain system or its size.
The discrete non-linear medium with a complicated structure like the epidermis have the elements that allow for light to pass through the external electromagnetic field, disperse it and finally absorb it. The important aspect of this is that the elements allow light to pass although not in an exclusively passive way. When the bundle of light stimulates the polymer of the epidermis, its cells and monomers start to oscillate. This oscillation will be repeated several times, known as the “echo effect”. This oscillating procedure will be transmitted to another polymer that will again start another echo effect.
When the outer electromagnetic field reaches the epidermis, the biopolymers of epidermis as transformers of energy, or as its oscillator, produces harmonic generation and generates an energy retransmission effect.
The oscillation harmonic generation acting like a battery instigates the initial stimulation of energy. In other words, energy becomes concentrated. In this procedure, the non-linear wave oscillation will become stable, or what we call “isolated electromagnetic wave” or known as the soliton or wave packet. This wave packet will be absorbed by the molecular resonator, which has the same oscillation characteristics as the wave packet. The reason for this is because the ability and function of the cell inside the energy filled epidermis has been controlled. The amplified electrical charge of the cell transforms the characteristics of the conformation within the cell and also modifies another biopolymer and protein molecule.
When there is interaction between light and living organism tissue, the tissue reacts to the oscillation energy information that changes according to the feedback theory. During this procedure, the characteristic of the light wave front and the characteristic of the medium that is stimulated by the absorption and penetration of light waves will be synchronized. We call this “the self-organizing effect” or the “mutual active process”.
The non-linear medium, optic characteristic and multilayer system of the epidermis produce oscillation harmonic generation when the living organism like the epidermis is influenced by electromagnetic radiation.
The epidermis is very different from the other types of living organisms. The epidermis is the border between the outer and inner environments however; the epidermis is also the medium that connects the two environments together. Thus, we can refer to the epidermis of living organisms, scales which have been generated from dermis, as well as the deformation of skin which came from a degeneration or keratinization of scales, fish scales, the scales or horny substances of a reptile (tortoises)'s body surface area, the deformed body surface skin of birds and mammals, the feathers of birds (fowl), the body surface of insects, mollusca, shellfish and the cuticle on their body surfaces, vertabrata feathers or scales which contains cuticle, and the horny layer on crustacea's body surface as “multi-information systems”.
The epidermis will not simply allow all types of light spectrum, from ultraviolet rays to near infrared rays, to pass through. The epidermis is very selective in what it will allow to pass through and will generate a drastic change in some areas of the spectrum. This is the result of the resonance of the epidermis.
The epidermis will absorb the radiated energy from the electromagnetic field after being stimulated. However, this is not simple absorption but a modifying procedure of the spectrum of radiated energy. From a biological point of view, this is of great significance. When the radiated spectrum is transferred to short-wave range, excess energy will be generated within the living organism. In other words, the core energy that enhances the activity of the living organism is as such produced.
The radiated quantum that is measured by the unit of photon is proportional to V(frequency waves; EΦ=hv0). As the wavelengths λ(λ=c/v, c=speed of light in the vibration) shortens, the frequency and photon energy increase. In fact, the numerical value of photon energy EΦ1=hv01(h=Planck's constant) changes. The difference between the “re-radiated” photon energy and the initial photon energy (ΔEΦ=hv01−hv0=h(v01−v0)=hΔv) will be used for the metabolism of the living organism. When the living organism is placed under light, light waves are converted to energy. One type of energy is for metabolism and another type is for other purposes.
The epidermis is a non-linear multilayer optic medium that has similar functions as the brain. The epidermal oscillators interact with each other despite its connecting system that looks non-linear, harmonious, and immobile. In consequence, even the smallest stimulation can generate various physical changes such as mechanical, optical, and electric oscillations on the epidermal surface structure. When the epidermis is exposed to any type electromagnetic field from an unhealthy living organism, many mechanical, optical, and electric oscillations will be generated on the multilayers within the epidermis. The interpretation of these three oscillations allows us to conclude that our treated epidermis can analysis and synthesis the nature of the electromagnetic field from the unhealthy living organism.
The epidermis contains trace amounts of electrolytes. The thin epidermal layer is composed of a very solid layer system. And, in view of electrophysics, the epidermis is almost same as an insulator having 1012˜1015 ohm. However, the epidermis belongs to the bio-electret under certain conditions. In this case, the bio-electret is the dielectric substance with quasiconstant electric charges. All types of electret charges are very stable. We can observe this electret effect in the biopolymer. The epidermis, which is a biopolymer, optic multi-layer medium, and keratin thin layer, is a natural bio-electret that reacts by generating electric oscillation from the stimulation of an outer electromagnetic field.
The epidermis is a non-linear medium. Since the dielectric constant of non-linear medium is sensitive to the electromagnetic field, the epidermis exposed to a very strong electromagnetic field can generate polarization. Furthermore, this bio-electret can retain polarization even after being removed from the source of polarization.
Even piezoelectricity has been observed on the epidermis. Its characteristics are to be authentic ferroelectrics so that the epidermis is considered “semi-stable ferroelectrics”.
The ferroelectrics exposed to the very strong electromagnetic field has a different non-linear relationship of polarization according to the intensity of the outer electromagnetic field; in consequence, harmonic generation is produced in the electric current that is passed through the dielectric like the epidermis.
The epidermal thin multilayer contains keratinocyte generated from the ectoderm. In general, the micro molecules of a cell like the nucleocyte, porphyrin, flavin, quinnone, amino acids, and kerotinoid have something in common. Compared to most organic compounds, the micro molecule of a cell has low-electrical stimulated energy, low ionized potential, high electronic affinity, and high electronic polarization. In consequence, the main polarization mechanism generated on the epidermis is electronic polarization.
The epidermis is a dielectric crystalloid. The melanin in the epidermal structure is evidence of this. The characteristics of the internal epidermal crystalloid are influenced by the electromagnetic field, especially by the electromagnetic wave of the radiated energy change. Its refraction value changes too. In some crystalloids, the polarization constant changes in proportion to the multiplication of the electric field. In this case, the crystalloid has a linear electro-optic effect. All types of crystalloids of the dielectrics theoretically should retain the electro-optic effect of the Square, which means an increase of the progression of the polarization constant in proportion to the Square of the electric field. The epidermis is a non-linear optic crystalloid dielectric that generates the polarization by the influence of the external electromagnetic field.
Let's proceed to the mathematical procedure for non-linear polarization. The non-linear optic effect shows how the dielectric rate changes according to the intensity of the light wave increasing within the medium. The vector of the electric intensity of the electromagnetic field radiated by the light wave could be formulated as the following:{right arrow over (E)}({right arrow over (r)},t)=1/2{right arrow over (e)}{A({right arrow over (r)},t)exp[i(ωt−{right arrow over (k)}{right arrow over (r)})]+k.c.}  (1)
In this case, {right arrow over (e)} is a simple vector of the polarization. {right arrow over (A)}(r,t) is the Complex Amplitude of the light wave. k.c. is a Complex Conjugated Component.
The multiplier that changes with the independent variable {right arrow over (A)}(r,t) takes more time to change, comparing with multiplier exp[i(ωt−{right arrow over (k)}{right arrow over (r)})]. Thus, we can get the following inequality:
                                                                        ∂                A                                            ∂                t                                      ·                          1              ω                                ⪡          A                ;                                                            ∂                A                                            ∂                                  r                  ->                                                      ·                          1                              k                ->                                              ⪡                                    A              NL                        .                                              (        2        )            
In this case, the equation A({right arrow over (r)}, t) is an integral number that has the distance of 2π/k=λ, and has a time difference of 1/ω.
k.c., the Complex Conjugated Component of formula (1) is worth noticing because the substantiality of the intensity of the electric field can be retained by it. The complex formula {right arrow over (E)}={right arrow over (e)}A exp[i(ωt−{right arrow over (k)}{right arrow over (r)})]shows the intensity of the electric field cannot be applied in the non-linear theory but in the linear theory.
In the linear equation, Re {right arrow over (E)}, Im {right arrow over (E)} are independent. However, if the non-linear terms like E2, E3 are involved, ReE and ImE begin to have a reciprocal relationship. As a result, a real number like the electric field intensity should be applied in the non-linear theory.
All the non-linear optic phenomena that exist on earth have the same origin despite their diversity. All non-linear optic phenomena are a result of non-linear polarization {real number and the mantissa of non-linear characteristics} of the medium.
Let's take a look at a phenomenon that has a relationship with a real number that displays the characteristics of the Square.
For example, supposing that the light wave of the frequency wave ω penetrates the square non-linear dielectric substance. In this case, we suppose that the intensity of the field of wave is like formula (1). If we apply formula (1) to show the square polarization vector, then we apply the formula of the conditional vector
      P    sqi    =            ∑              k        =        1            3        ⁢                  ∑                  j          =          1                3            ⁢                        x          ikj                ⁢                  E          k                ⁢                  E          j                                    and will get the following formula:        
                                                                                          P                  ->                                sq                            =                            ⁢                                                1                  /                  4                                ⁢                                  x                  :                                                            e                      ->                                        ⁢                                          e                      ->                                        ⁢                                                                  {                                                                              A                            ⁢                                                                                                                  ⁢                                                          exp                              ⁡                                                              [                                                                  ⅈ                                  ⁡                                                                      (                                                                                                                  ω                                        ⁢                                                                                                                                                                  ⁢                                        t                                                                            -                                                                                                                        k                                          ->                                                                                ⁢                                                                                  r                                          ->                                                                                                                                                      )                                                                                                  ]                                                                                                              +                                                      k                            .                            c                            .                                                                          }                                            2                                                                                                                                              =                            ⁢                                                1                  /                  4                                ⁢                                  x                  :                                                            e                      ->                                        ⁢                                          e                      ->                                        ⁢                                          {                                              A                        ⁢                                                                                                  ⁢                                                  exp                          [                                                      ⅈ                            (                                                                                          2                                ⁢                                ω                                ⁢                                                                                                                                  ⁢                                t                                                            -                                                              2                                ⁢                                                                  k                                  ->                                                                ⁢                                                                                                                                            r                                      )                                                                        ]                                                                    →                                                                                            +                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                ⁢                                                                    A                                          *                      2                                                        ⁢                                      exp                    ⁡                                          [                                              ⅈ                        ⁡                                                  (                                                                                    2                              ⁢                                                              k                                ->                                                            ⁢                                                              r                                ->                                                                                      -                                                          2                              ⁢                              ω                              ⁢                                                                                                                          ⁢                              t                                                                                )                                                                    ]                                                                      +                                  2                  ⁢                                      AA                    *                                                                                                          (        3        )            
The two augends of formula (3) show the wave of polarization at the frequency wave 2ω, the third element is related to Optic Rectification. The wave of polarization of frequency wave 2 will be re-radiated at the same frequency wave under the proper conditions. In other words, the second optic harmonic generation of the frequency wave of 2 is produced in the medium.
The square non-linear medium like the epidermis concentrates the wave frequency spectrum when the light wave disperses on the inside. And when the two waves react reciprocally on the standard frequency, the re-radiated wave of the frequency wave 2 is generated. This is the second optic harmonics generation.
This is how the non-linear optic medium in the form of the crystalloid produces the second harmonics generation. The epidermis is a crystalloid including a melanin corpuscle.
The epidermis has a Periodic System after which the two layers next to each other can be distinguished by the different physical characteristics like the dielectric and this difference is transferred from one layer to the other several times.
When we examine the epidermis of living organisms, scales which have been generated from dermis, as well as the deformation of skin which came from a degeneration or keratinization of scales, fish scales, the scales or horny substances of a reptile(tortoises)'s body surface area, the deformed body surface skin of birds and mammals, the feathers of birds(fowl), the body surface of insects, mollusca, shellfish and the cuticle on their body surfaces, vertabrata feathers or scales which contains cuticle, and the horny layer on crustacea's body surface through the microscope, we can observe hundreds of epidermal layers juxtaposed in the micron unit of periodicity.
The two epidermises next to each other in the periodic system have different optico-physical characteristics. First, the refractive values n, n′, to two different dielectric constant rates ∈, ∈′ are different. The non-linear way the optic harmonic generation is produced is also a characteristic of the periodic medium.
The original characteristic of the periodic medium is that the condition of synchronization is modified when harmonic generation is produced. The diffraction of the harmonic generation derived from the non-linear periodic medium emphasizes the non-linear optic modifying effect. In other words, the periodic medium like the epidermis has optimal conditions for phase synchronization and harmonic generation.
The incidence angle range of the bundle of scattered light is wide enough for all types of angles for synchronization. In other words, a general type of lighting can generate phase synchronization even on the epidermal multi-layer structure of the living organism.
The sun energy in range of infrared reaching the earth can influence all types of living organisms while some of this sun energy is reflected on the epidermis. Sometimes, the sun energy is refracted, scattered and finally absorbed on the border of the dielectric layer. The very active non-linear optic medium like the epidermis modifies and shortens the outer energy/infrared light inside of the epidermis.
When multiple monochromatic waves are diffused on the epidermis, its non-linearity generates a combined frequency. The amplitude of each combining wave defines its amplitude. Even if even one of the combining frequencies stays in the visible diapason, the combined frequency will equally remain there. Because only the first combining wave determines the output, despite the fact that there are an enormous number of existing combining waves, outer radiation could be relatively strong contrary to its weak input signal.
In this way, the choice of the form of phase front can visualize not only electromagnetic signals but also the shape of the object. In other words, the epidermis can modify the infrared radiation through a non-linear optic process. But it is important to notice that the non-linear optic modifier like the epidermis can also preserve the information about the phase structure of infrared radiation.
The epidermis, which is constantly open to external stimulation, is a discrete non-linear multilayer system that continuously deals with the information from the outer environment. This type of system generates a spontaneous wave process. This is the self-surviving and self-retaining process of the wave within the very active non-linear medium. This process can retain the characteristics of the wave process such as wavelength, speed of expansion, wave-width, and wave-shape due to the inner natural energy of the multilayer.
As discussed above, because the epidermis is simultaneously open to all types of outer stimulations, the epidermal layer exposed on outer electromagnetic field is “strongly influenced.” As soon as the living electromagnetic signal reaches the epidermal layer, the epidermis reacts very sensitively. We then can observe this by the numerical optico-electrical value. This is how the epidermis analyzes and synthesizes the signal of the living organism.